All my Sector Z stories
by Five-Princess
Summary: Zector fan have fun! Two couple: 0.4X0.5 and 0.2X0.3 I do not own any characters and Nicky belongs to Cloclo125 on D.A


A/N: I do not own KND. All the characters belong to Tom and Nicky to 25X0.1. Good Reading!

Robot Or Mozart Ambiance to Nicky Crush Entertament

Five-Princess and 25X0.1

The sector Z were at they treehouse. Bruce or 0.1 has an special announce to do.

B: Hum guys...  
All: Yes ?  
B: I have a special announce to do.  
L: You told Nicky you like her?  
B:No...  
O: You find someone who love Mozart like you?  
B: Better. I'm gonna take piano lesson!  
All: We knew it!

At the piano lesson...

Miss Devinci: Hello children, today we are not doing piano.  
All:What?  
Miss: We gonna do art. Music art.

Bruce is the first to goes. He starts doin a sweet and slow melody from Bethoven. The teacher impress but not more than the other girl. She starts playing. Her hoodie cap hidded her face. She was wonderful. Each move of her fingers make Bruce's legs go weak. Really weak. She finished and remove her cap. It was Nicky Beetles the cousin of Numbuh 4.

B: You play... perfecly.  
N: Thanks. Hey, I know you. Your 0.1.  
B: Yes... You play piano too?  
N: I love Bethoven and Mozart. They are such a good inspiration for our age. Why does all my friends call me stupid because I love them.  
B: I do too. N: Really?  
B: Yeah!  
N: Maybe we can work together if the teacher want.  
Miss: Yes...  
N: Really Miss? Thanks to you.  
Miss: You welcome young lady.

Bruce go sit to the left of the brown hair girl. He was more weaked than never. The teacher continue to talk.

Miss: At June, we gonna make a Romeo and Juliet play. Bruce and Nicky been selected to do the piano part. Joey, go place with Nina...  
B: Kool, we are together. N: Yeah! *Blush HARD! *

The couple start playing an invented melody called " Love always stay". At the middle of the synphony, they hands (Bruce Left and Nicky Right) touched. The all failed the song.

B: Hum... Sorry.  
N: Its ok. My fault.  
B: No its mine...  
N: ok its your.  
B: Its our.

Nicky blushed. They restarted again and again the song but at the same place they hands still touching and make the song failed more and more.

N:Bruce would you go a little bit more by the right please.  
B: Nicky, Why ?  
N: Because it will be better.  
B: Look at me please.

The aussie girl look at the blond guy.

N: Yes?

Bruce leaves a sweet and delightful kiss on her cherry lipsticked lips.

N: Wow... B: Nicky?  
N: Either way... move please.

Bruce moves.

N: Much better.

At the sector Z treehouse.

All exept David: Nicky picks piano lessons with you?  
D: I thaugh it was violin with Numbuh 3.  
All exept David: Hun?  
B: Either way... I need to let her know my love. Lenny, would you help me. You told to Ogie that you love her.  
L: Dude, just tell her. That how I did.

Bruce been confuse to his dilema. If he told to Nicky that he loves her, Numbuh 4 will be angry (He is soo funny when he is.) and if he don't he will stay singel forever ( Who wants a boy who loves Mozart?). What he is suppost to do.

At the play.

4: No way ! I don't do Romeo !  
5: Hey Romeo. Kuki does Juliet so shut up and put your fluffy shoes. 4: ARGH !

Numbuh 3 comes with a beautiful green dress with sparkles everywhere.

3: WALLY ! What you think?  
4: Woooo... (Dead and gone... Dead and gone...)

Later...

B: You ready?  
N: Hun hun ! But there is one problem.  
B: What.  
N: The teacher said that you can't play with me. Sorry.  
B: But...

Nicky went to the play. Meanwhile...

Miss: You don't go ?  
B: Nicky told me that I can't play piano with her.  
Miss: I never said that. I think your cute together. You should go play the second part with her.  
B: You sure Miss D. ?  
Miss: Yes.

At the second part, Bruce went to the stage. The piano was there and his friend was using it. He don't care. The blond sit and starts to play. Nicky lokked at him with a smile. He did the same. They hands touched again but they didn't care. They did all the song like this. At the end, everyone was clapping and Bruce kissed again Nicky on her lips. After, she did the same.

4: What NO ! HEY BLOND ! GIMME MY COUSIN !  
3: Numbuh 4. Look at me...

He looks at her. The asian kiss him and he blushed.

4: KUKI !

Later at the milkshake bar.

N: So you love me? B: Yes hum... I was shy you know.  
N: Bruce lee !  
B: Don't call me like that. If you knew how many people who call me this was I... (He continue)

End of transmission...

(The end thing)

4: Nanananana. I am in a costume. Nanananana I am Romeo. Nananananana I love cherios. Nanananana I love oreo. Nanananana I hate Areo WOOT ! Nananana Numbuh five looks .

Numbuh Five pitch him a Mozart book.

5: Ya Bettuh learn this Aussie of ya gonna be the next Cinderella!  
4: Oh man...  
-

HEY ! Its soon the 15 April ( The day the Titanic died) and I wanted to do a story for my friend ( yes is 25X0.1). Good reading !

0.1 is Bruce. 0.2 is David. 0.3 is Ashley. 0.4 is Lenny and 0.5 Olivia.

0.1: Hey guys, we go in a travel.  
0.5: A Travel ?  
0.1: We are going tomorrow morning on a boat to Australia. Next, we will go to China and we will come back here. We need to do two big missions with the sector V.  
0.3 : Let me guess, The sector ABC come with us ?  
0.1: My beautiful Nicky too!  
0.3 : Cool. Wait a second... I'm scare of the water.

David blush.

0.5: Don't worry, David will protect you sister !  
0.2: What ?  
0.3: You won't protect me?

Ashley looks her friend (Cause they don't date right now.) with puppy eyes.

0.2: Of course I will. I love you Ashely.  
0.3: David...

David blushed even more.

0.2: Hum... In friendship.

David runs to his bedroom. Ashley went at his direction.

0.4: What happen with those two one ?  
0.5 : I don't know.. Hey, you come in my bedroom so we can make private things.  
0.4: Always sweety.

They go in Olivia's bedroom.

0.1: Lonely... I think i'm gonna calls my girlfriend.

Bruce go in his bedroom and call Nicky. In David's room.

0.3: David, are you okay ?  
0.2: Go away !  
0.3: David.. I just... Trying to help you. Me too I love you. In the same side you do. 0.2: Friendship or... love ?  
0.3: You?

A big moment of silence appeared.

0.2: Ashley get out of my room.  
0.3: Answer me !  
0.2: I'll tell you tomorrow.  
0.3: No. Tell me now !  
0.2: No. Get out. 0.3: Answer me or i'll stay here !  
0.2: YOU BETTER GET OUT OR I'LL HIT YOU !

Ashley sat on the bed and cry. Why does her bestfriend want to hit her ? She hidded her tears with her two hands.

0.2 : Ashley I didn't mean it. Sorry. 0.3 Its okay.

She went away. David lay down and felt asleep. Why didn't I tell her ?

The next day in the front of the boat.

0.3: So... you love me how ?  
0.2: You... 0.3: I don't belive its only us who gonna go to Australia.  
0.2: Bruce...

One hour later, in the boat.

0.3: I'm scare...  
0.2: Don't worry Ashley. I'll protect you.

He sit one her right and hold her.

0.3: So... Do you love me ?  
0.2: Yes. 0.3: In love ?

She starts crying.

0.2: Yes... I love you Ashley. Your the most beautiful girl in the world.

He starts crying too.

0.3: David...  
0.2: Come and close you eyes.

He pull her arm to the principal hanbrail. Like in the Titanic. He put her up.

0.2 : You can open now.

The blond girl open her eyes.

0.3: DAVID ! 0.2: Relax. I'm here.

Her long old pink dress floated to the top of David's brown pants. He holds her so tight. It was impossible to fly away. Stangely, Ashley was flying. She was at her sweet little princess fairytailes like when your 6 and you won't grow up. Like when David does the prince in her dreams or when they played the school play. She was Rose and him Jake like in the Titanic. The girl wake-up of her dreams and closed her eyes.

0.2: How it feels ?  
0.3 : I'm the king of the world !  
0.2: More the queen in your case ! 0.3 : Would you be my king ?  
0.2: Yes. Forever and ever... 0.3: I love you. 0.2 : I do even more.  
0.3 : So... I don't love you strong enough ?  
0.2: Hahahahaha !

After 15 minutes talking, they went to their room. David picked a paper and a pencil and start to draw something.

0.3: What you draw ?  
0.2: Something beautiful.

He stopped.

0.2: What am I saying ? Something perfect. Something super fine and kind. Someone. I draw you.

She blushed.

0.3 : No way I don't remove my clothes like in the movie.  
0.2: You don't need.

She lay down on the bed and looked at David who sit on the front of her. He put his finger down her chin and make it up. Ashley's eyes were know on David's direction.

0.2: Your eyes... how do you do to make them perfect like this ? 0.3: I look at you.

He smiled like he already know her sentence.

0.2: I knew it was my fault.

David layed and continued to draw her dream (Ashley).

0.2 : Your pretty.  
0.3: Not more than Selena Gomez... 0.2: I can bet 100 000 $ than you're more perfect than her.  
0.3: You don't have that money.  
0.2: ... Crud !

David shows his draw to Ashley. She was beautiful. Each line was at the right place. Each point was perfecly draw for the pleasure of the looked at him.

0.3: I'm not that beautiful.  
0.2: Your right. You are more than that. I know that draw suck.  
0.3: David. Its beautiful. Don't say that ! 0.2: Really ? I knew the boys will laugh of me if I tell them I love drawing.  
0.3: Hun ? Bruce loves music, Lenny loves movies, you love art !  
0.2: Again.. your right.

David put his arm on the hips of his girlfriend. She came closer.

0.2: I... never had my first kiss.  
0.3: Me neither.

Then, a magic feeling came hard into Ashley and David. They just... kiss. A sweet and delightful kiss from heaven was sended.

0.3: David I... wow... did you pick lessons or...  
0.2: Hahahahahaha! Very funny. 0.3: Hey... hum... you know... about that kiss...  
0.2: Hey, don't worry. Everyone is in couple! It was only myself who was searching of the other piece of my heart. I found it!  
0.3: Really? Who is it? (She is blond XD! Sorry. No more jokes on this.)  
0.2: You.  
0.3: Oh hum... me? Oh...

The waki-talkie of David rang. It was the leader.

0.2:Hello?  
362: David, Ashley, you need to get out of this boat! Father will be in the next port! He is waiting for you both and he already got the others. That why they aren't there!  
0.3:That's terrible.  
0.2: It's our job boss! We will get out faster that the light.  
362: Great! You have until tomorrow 8:55 PM to do this. Numbuh 362 over!

David turns off his walki-talkie al took a look to Ashley.

0.3: I don't belive the others are gone.  
0.2: Don't worry Ash, we will get them and Father will be in jail!  
0.3: Dave hum... there is something I had it from you since we are 5. I think I should tell you now.  
0.2: What is it?  
0.3: I... I love rainbow monkeys!  
0.2: WHAT? Oh wait... that not the end of time! Numbuh 3 does too.  
0.3: HAHA! April fool! 0.2:ARGH! Always...  
0.3: Hum... what do we do for our last hum... romantic night?

The tall boy took her hand and whispers her with charming eyes:

0.2: Let me choose and you won't have regrets.  
0.3: We are not going too fast now?  
0.2: Maybe...  
0.3: JUST KISS ME AGAIN YOU FOOL!

She lay down and pull David's scarf. They both make love, right there. After making love, they both look at each other.

0.2: My first time... 0.3: Yes... 0.2: Whats wrong?  
0.3: I don't know... I think its because I'll never though that one day, i'll look at you this way and know that we both love each other more that any singel thing in the univert. 0.2: I understand...

WARNING! A huge alarm arrived. Both saw water on the floor.

0.2: Ash, pick your stuff. I think we hitted an Iceberg!

Both runned faster than the light and... oh no! Father was there. Ashley felt the deep cold water touching her feet, her who is scares of water.

0.3: David... Hurry.  
0.2: WHAT DO YOU WANT FATHER?  
F: My delighful kids! I captured all your friend. Sector Z, Sector ABC and sector V are mine! MOUAHAHA! Come David. Of all, you were my favorite! No wait, the blond one was my favorite sorry... Maybe next-  
0.2: THERE IS NO NEXT OPERATION!

Said David who hits Father and beat him.

All: HOURA!  
0.3: David... you saved us. Thanks you.

Ashley sweetly kiss him on the right cheek.

0.1: Hey, you know how we can celebrate?  
0.2: NO MOZART PLEASE!  
0.1: No no... David. You need to wake-up!  
0.2: WHAT? Hey... why do you have the voice of 0.3 ? Wait a second?

He wake-up and saw all his crew laughing.

0.3: Are you okay... FATHER? Hahahhahahahahahah!  
0.2: Not funny!  
0.4: Of course it was! You were like... NO ASHLEY! I LOVE YOU! and we were like... hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ah... I love Friday nights.  
0.5: ME too my sweet Lenny stuffed teddy bear!  
0.4: Let's go in my room my cutie little Olivia.

They both went in their room. Bruce went too.

0.3: David, maybe I heard you scream but... it was cute rescuing me in your dream. 0.2: Oh really?

He blushed.

0.3: Yes. Hum... *Grasp* If you want we can... I don't know hum... we can pick a date and talk about this? Would you?  
0.2: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! Hum... I hum... Okay! Really good Idea! Wow... hehe.

She kisses him on the cheek but by accident, she kisses him on his sweet lips. The end...

-  
A/N: This is another request for Cloclo125. She wanted me to do a teen story about 0.4 and 0.5. Little warning: This is a lemon try. Let's just say that that happen't the same day that my other lemon!

It was a Saturday night like the others in the Sector Z base... What's that? Ogie want to see Lenny and it's important?

0.4: Yes?  
0.5: Nothing.  
0.4: What are you doing?  
0.5: Nothing.  
0.4: Sweety? You talk to who?  
0.5: Ash.  
0.4: Let me see!

Lenny saw that she was talking with Ashley on their computer. He turn it around and saw all that was written:

Ash: Hey sistah? ;)  
Ogie: Hi. How R U?  
Ash: Super good! Me and Dave did the BIG step! Ogie: Really? The big step.  
Ash: I'm all sweating out! So... when you'll ask Lennou to do it?  
Ogie: I don't know...  
I'm very shy.  
What if he don't want to?  
Ash: Are you serious? He always talk about doing it with you to the boys. You are the only who never did it.  
Ogie: Do you mean Lenny already did it?  
Ash: I was talking about the girls.  
Ogie: Oh... Kai.  
Ash: Go ask Him.  
Ogie: I call him.  
Ash: I heard it.  
Ogie: What do I say?  
Ash: Ask him to do it!

Lenny look at her. He laugh a little before starting to cry.

0.5: Are you okay?  
0.4: I don't belive they told that to Ash! DAMN IT!  
0.5: Lenny. Stop. It's ok. I'm there and I don't think it's a bad idea. 0.4: I don't want right now if it's to ask me this you wanted. 0.5: Me neither.

He look at her more deeply and came closer.

0.5: Lenny?  
0.4: You look like you killed someone! What's wrong.  
0.5: YES! Damn it. I really wanna do it RIGHT NOW with you! 0.4: WHAT? You're only 15!  
0.5: LEONARDO! PLEAAAAASE!  
0.4: Ok... I'll ask Ash if she have a white dress.  
0.5: A white dress? We are only making out!  
0.4: Making out? Oh... I though you wanted to marry me. I wanted and...  
0.5: You're sweet.

He kiss her on her sweet lips. He took her two hands and put them on his back. After, he continued to kiss his lover. They never made a french kiss without laughing. She softly put her left hand on his afro. By accident, he slide his hand on her girl thing. When he touches it, he blush and tried to explain this. The girl starts unbuttoning his coat during he was confused. He again look at her. During this wierd moment, she unbuttoms his jeans. She next completly remove it. Only his boxer were still on. He slide his nose on her neck and unzipped her dress. She remove fully the piece of lace and leather.

0.4: You look gorgeous.  
0.5: What do you want? 0.4: You.

She smiled widely and hug him. He slowly and nervousely remove her bra. She hides herself. Why? The afro-american removed those hiders. They both for the fourth time, look into each others eyes. Their noses simply touch. It was beautiful. The spanish, her, put her hand on his shoulder and let it slide all over his body to finish on his manhood. She look at him with those sweet eyes who mean ''Can I please! I'm in need.'' He kisses her. She removed fully his boxer the same way he removed her top. She, by her own self, removed her panties. She push him down. The boy added the blanket on her because he know how much shy she is. Her heart beats faster than ever. She though she will die. He helt her and sit. They both continued to kiss. He with stress pick his manhood and look at Ogie. She nodded. The real games begging. He came inside her. She left up her head. She was hurting. She wasn't screaming yet. Why again? The woman now left her head down to her man. Just by seeing her all wet in all the ways like this making him feel pure. They start moving back and front. She starts bitten her lips. He came closer to her ear and starts to whispers things.

0.4: It's ok. I'm there... Don't panic...

...and he continued. His mouvement were faster and faster with each knock a little more deeper. She was rushing. Her two arms around his sweating neck and her legs around his hips. Her breath was deep as him. At a moment, she couln't handle it. She know that no one here. She know that Ashley is at a pyjamas party, that David is getting a new haircut and Bruce is with Nicky. She also know that their threehouse is in a forest so Father won't find them. She counted... one... two... three.  
She screams like never. Her head was on his shoulder like again her arms. He kisses her head. She was whispering his name and screaming. They for the last time of the day, look into each others' eyes and stop. They lay down. They both talk few minutes. After, the couple felt asleep in each others' arms. Olivia heards his heart beating again fast. By lisening, she closed her eyes and... sweetly... felt asleep.

THE END 


End file.
